


Особенности национальных ухаживаний

by Ishaen



Category: StarCraft
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen
Summary: Больше, чем пресечение границ дозволенного, Воразун не любила тайны.





	Особенности национальных ухаживаний

— Госпожа, госпожа! — раздались в эфире слишком громкие и слишком радостные крики. Воразун плотнее укуталась в лёгкое одеяло — да вот только оно не спасло от уже разбудивших ее восхищенных телепатем. С досадой она поднялась, чуть потерев лоб.

— Ну что там еще?.. — мысль веяла унынием и небольшим раздражением, но, кажется, прислужницы Матриарха этого даже не заметили. Наоборот — они вбежали в отсек Воразун и с неподдельным удовольствием протянули последней... корзинку с какими-то странными красными цветами. С пару секунд опешившая неразим разглядывала преподнесенный предмет, затем из ее разума вырвалось:

— Это... что такое?

— Букет из танарианских ромашек, — со знанием дела протянула одна из прислужниц. — Издавна считаются кхалаями символом нежной любви и ярких чувств. Только почему-то они алые... Но это может быть новый вид!

— И зачем они мне? — удивленно пробормотала Воразун, еще в небольшом шоке от происходящего. Ей никогда не дарили цветов — и это вполне объяснялось тем, что на Шакурасе их не было вообще, равно как и большей части растительности — потому и корректно среагировать на такое внезапное проявление чьих-то чувств она не могла.

— У вас появился поклонник! — радостно подытожила другая неразим и все пятеро девушек принялись активно обсуждать личность возможного... «ухажера».

В некоторой степени чужое внимание нравилось матриарху, как впрочем и любой другой женщине-протоссу. Ровно до той черты, когда это самое внимание переходило все возможные границы. А больше, чем пресечение границ дозволенного, Воразун не любила тайны. Весь Талематрос был на ее ладонях, о знала и могла разузнать о каждом жителе все и даже больше, чем нужно. Но здесь... Чистильщики привнесли новшества в системы защиты внутренних, города были яркие и теней слишком мало, чтобы в них могли спрятаться разведчики. К тому же — Воразун поморщилась — по городам то тут, то там появлялись талдаримы, все же пожелавшие остаться с Дэлаам, справедливо решив, что вместе они сила, с которой стоит считаться. Вот только объединение это нравилось не всем...

Матриарх покачала головой и все же встала с постели. Ей предстоял долгий путь выяснения тайного поклонника.

***

Воразун не могла в это поверить. Нет, даже не так — она негодовала, яростно отдавая приказы своим самым доверенным и проверенным разведчикам. Даже Захан, до того не раз выручавший свою госпожу из множества передряг, пожимал плечами — ни единого следа. Ни единой записи или даже маленького прокола.

Ее ухажер оказался на редкость аккуратным в плане таинственности. Ускользнуть из-под пристального взгляда информационной сети неразим могли лишь единицы. И эти единицы либо уже обзавелись своей семьей, либо же их не интересовала сама Воразун — больше внимания они уделяли самосовершенствованию и боевым искусствам.

Что же она делала не так?..

— Матриарх, это бесполезно, — вынужден был в итоге признать Захан. — Тут нужно лишь ждать.

— Если он действительно хочет добиться моего расположения, то пусть скажет мне об этом прямо, а не закидывает меня цветами, — недовольно проговорила Воразун — но делать нечего, «сети» пришлось уйти в тень.

Но ненадолго — ровно до следующего подарка. Коим опять оказалась корзинка со все теми же красными ромашками. И вновь разведчики лишь пожимали плечами — наблюдательных зондов нет, датчиков движения нет — значит, нет и информации. Воразун лишь оставалось задумчиво стучать когтями по железу стола и смотреть на растения, которые к слову оказались живыми. Поиск садов, в которых росли бы такие же цветы, лишь привел неразимов в Сцион, где кхалаи-флористы разводили руками — на Айуре таких не растет, вот совсем.

Что-то в них было не так. Что-то, что притягивало взгляд, но все же оставалось скрытым, — и Воразун, за неимением других вариантов, придвинула корзинку ближе к себе, случайно задев лепестки...

— Какого?! — взвилась Матриарх, отряхивая руку от красноватой пыли, резко прилипшей к коже. Цветок же в свою очередь показал свой настоящий цвет — белый...

***

— На полумеры я не согласна! Я требую, чтобы вы выяснили имя этого умника! Не верю, что можно просто взять и нарвать редких цветов так, чтобы никто не заметил, окрасить их ярко-красной, непонятно откуда взявшейся краской и притом умудриться провернуть это все так, чтобы мои лучшие разведчики этого не заметили! — гневно вещала матриарх. Она и сама не знала, почему так злится — но что-то внутри нее увещевало, что она делает все правильно. А все потому, что смертельно опасно повелительнице целого народа подсовывать искусственные дары! Пусть даже и вполне органично смотрящиеся, но искусственные!

И все равно, что Захан осуждающе смотрит на метающую чуть ли не в буквальном смысле молнии девушку — за серой обыденностью можно было совсем сойти с ума и даже такая встряска вполне оказалась полезной. Разве что безрезультатной, но в этом стоит винить только случай — жилые комплексы не предусматривали наблюдательных пунктов, хотя в них и имелась внутренняя система защиты.

Потому, взвесив все «да» и «нет», Воразун все же решила отпустить ситуацию — рано или поздно таинственный поклонник таки покажет свое истинное лицо.

***

Вставать после ночи от того, что тебе вновь снились кошмары недавно пережитой войны — приемлемо. Из этого выбивалась только странная, но крайне знакомая матриарху красная пыль, дорожкой шедшая к выходу из ее отсека. Изначально решив, что ей это мерещится, девушка поскребла когтями ног цветную тропинку. И лишь удостоверившись в том, что она все же проснулась, Воразун решила последовать знакам и направилась к выходу.

Странный некто, видимо решивший, что ночью его никто не заметит, равно как и не заметит его произведение искусства, предназначенное лишь для одного существа, избрал очень своеобразное место встречи. По крайней мере, специально зажигать самодельные свечи и раскрашивать все близрастущие цветы в красный никто просто так не стал бы.

— Давай уже закончим эту комедию, — кинула Воразун в эфир, надеясь, что ее услышат — ночью все же было заметно холоднее, чем под солнцем, а прихватить с собой дополнительной одежды неразим спросонья не сообразила.

— Комедию? Скорее, слезоточивую мелодраму, — стало ей ответом. И, мгновенно узнав мысленные интонации говорившего, Воразун пожелала бы остаться одной.

— Что тебе от меня нужно, Аларак? — чуть ли не прошипела матриарх, поворачиваясь лицом к талдариму, дерзнувшему подкрасться к ней со спины.

— Ну-ну, без колкостей, Воразун, — усмехнулся он, огибая девушку по кругу. — Я привел тебя сюда не для того, чтобы пытать, изнасиловать или, не приведи Зел-нага, убить. — Судя по скривившемуся лицу Воразун, Аларак осознал, что сказал лишнего и попытался исправиться: — Мы оба правим своими народами, мы оба разделяем бремя власти, не находя время на собственную жизнь... Слишком похожи, чтобы быть в таком отдалении друг от друга, не правда ли?

— Ты глупец, если полагаешь, что своими речами и подкупом можешь склонить меня к расположению.

— Может, и глупец. Но я лишь прошу дать мне шанс, — телепатема талдарима смягчилась, на лице проступило некое подобие раскаяния, и в тот же момент он протянул к ней руку ладонью вверх. Воразун изумленно уставилась на него — слишком резкие изменения в поступках сбивали с толку... именно этого он и добивается?

— Нет. Ни в коем случае, — ответил на незаданный вопрос он. — Лишь только твое добровольное согласие.

Неразим перевела взгляд на протянутую ей руку... и нерешительно прикоснулась к ней кончиками пальцев.

— Я даю тебе шанс: моя мать всегда верила в то, что никогда не поздно изменяться... — она резко сжала ладонь Аларака и столь же резко потянула ее на себя — талдарим не ожидал подобной силы от хрупкой на вид неразим и не устоял на ногах. Затем тихо и угрожающе продолжила: — Но осмелишься нарушить обещание — и я тебя распотрошу.

На что услышала лишь негромкий смех.

— Я и не ожидал другого ответа.


End file.
